In current TV receivers, switching between channels or between the tuner as a source of signal and for example a video recorder as a source of signal, produces a disturbed image for a period of time. This occurs because the receiver which is synchronized to the original signal requires time to self synchronize to the new signal. The period for achieving resynchronization is nominally several hundred milliseconds which corresponds to approximately seven frame intervals. In professional equipment switching artifacts are precluded because the signals from the different sources are synchronized to each other before switching is attempted. However it is not practical to incorporate such synchronization circuitry in home receivers.
An object of the invention is to provide cost effective apparatus in a consumer receiver to permit channel or source switching without generating an objectionable display during the switching interval.